


Can't You See What's Right In Front of You?

by Marksman18



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind!clockwork, Danny finds out, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Vlad is McPissed, also hes not such a bad guy here, blind!vlad au, danny treats vlad different after he finds out, good guy!vlad, he wants to be friends with jack and maddie but his obsession says No, im working on fics instead of homework i hope yall proud of me, like legit vlad was blinded by the accident, so i guess, sorta - Freeform, vlad gon rip u a new one dannyboy if you dont stop treating him like hes frail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: Vlad missed his friends, he really did. But every time he was near them, his ghost half would surge forth, practically frothing at the mouth and shrieking for revenge. Vlad knew they didn't abandon him in the hospital, they were banned from it for sneaking him things. His ghost half didn't care one bit. And now the only other halfa in existence hated him because of his obsession. He just wanted his friends back, and maybe a decent friendship with their kids instead of the simmering animosity.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Can't You See What's Right In Front of You?

_ Vlad groaned and tried turning his head, but nope. Too much pain. He vaguely heard voices, but he couldn't quite figure out where they were coming from. One of them seemed to call out his name, and Vlad opened his eyes. Or, at least, he tried to. All he saw was darkness. _

_ "Oh god, he's awake!" One of the voices cried.  _ Maddie. _ Another voice joined in-  _ Jack- _ and both voices were talking. They were so loud. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut, then whimpered when that made his face hurt. _

_ "V-Man?" _

_ Vlad carefully, slowly, cracked open his eyes. At first, it was too bright, and then his eyes focused a little better and he noticed a vague orange blob to his left and a vague smaller orange blob to his right. Or were the blobs brown?  _

_ "Vlad?" The smaller blob, now believed to be Maddie, said, and he tried to focus on the vague fuzzy shape of what he assumed was her hair. "Vlad, how do you feel?" _

_ Vlad was silent for a long moment, some big thought filled with panic and terror zipping around his head as he tried desperately to grasp at it. When he finally did grasp that frantic thought, his eyes widened in dawning horror. "I can't see," he whispered in fear, and then his scratchy voice raised to the closest to a shout he could get (which honestly was no louder than a calm speaking voice one would use when talking to someone right beside one), "I can't see! Oh,  _ god,  _ I can't see!" _


End file.
